Who you are
by MooseandCamillelover
Summary: Camille goes through the ups and downs of life but will they change her life forever? Will her relationship with Moose last or fall apart? What if things from the past come back to haunt her? Find out as she goes through all these things but with help from certain people and a certain person.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I don't own anything except for plot.**

**Camille always thought she wasn't beautiful like the otherwomen she sees at NYU , in reality she's just insecure . Moose watched Camille carefully , he looked at the way her nose was shaped , her eyes big and brown , her plump pink lips , she was just perfect he thought.**

** "Moose why me? I mean look at all the other women they are more beautiful the me", she stated shyly. **

** Moose was taken aback by this.**

** "Cam what do you mean why you, first of all you are beautiful , you are an amazing dancer , everytime I see you , you take my breath away every time we kiss or hold hands I feel a spark, whenever I look into your eyes I get lost in them. I'm proud to say your my girl" he saisi with every ounce of passion he could muster.**

** "Cammie I think your the most beautiful girl in the world" , he whispered in her ear.**

** "Really?" she asked feeling so special. **

** "Really,really" . He answered with a big smile on his face . **

** With all that being said she cuddled closer to him leaving no space between them on the Washington square park bench. She felt beautiful right there at that moment , he made her feel special.**

** "Cam I love you for who you are please don't change" he snuggled closer afraid she would just disappear. **

** "I wouldn't change even if I had to , and I love you too" a small smile spreading on her face. **

** Moose tilted her chin up and leaned in, she did the same and they shared a sweet but passionate kiss.**


	2. Chapter 2

Thinking back at the memory Camille was very happy and felt more confident about herself , she was really happy Moose changed her mind about everything.

She was at the valut that day hanging out with the girls when she heard a familiar beat.

"I won't dance don't ask me I wont dance don't ask me ".

She smiled remembering that memory when Moose begged for her forgiveness and they danced Their hearts out after the sweet words that he said. She got up and went to the speaker room finding Moose there with a dozen red roses.

"Moose what's this all about?" she asked surprised.

"Well since that episode yesterday I decided to do something special , like a ummm a... Early birthday present yeah an early birthday present" he said obviously unsure of what he was going to say.

" Moose thats very thoughtful of you but my birthday isn't in another 3 months"Camille stated.

"Yeah I know but..." he walked up to her and whispered in her ear, "but I have a mission and that mission is to be the greatest boyfriend in the world"

After that he grabbed her hand and danced with her to their song.

"Hey yo hey yo the ticks are in the house" the ticks suddenly bounced in the room ruining the perfect moment.

"Yo what the ... Guys you just ruined the moment" Moose shouted a little frustrated.

"Oh oops" tick number 1 said with a smirk .

" No guys it's ok I mean the vault isn't just for the 2 of us right Moose?"

"Yeah yeah it's whatever"Moose said while scratching the back of his neck.

Suddenly the valut door opened and in came a sweaty Luke .

"Guys , guys there's a guy look l-looking for Camille ." said the out of breath Luke.

Moose lead the way followed by Camille ,Luke then the ticks.

When they were outside the sight shocked Moose and Camille more then ever.

"Da-Dad"

A/N there you have it thanks for reading and I made mooseand Camille shocked about that thing because her dad is in jail sooo yeah anyways thanks for reading :)


	3. Chapter 3

A/N:I would like to dedicate this to rosey101because she was my first review sooo thanks :D And I Want to try this Whole P.O.V thing and it's going to start with camilles P.O.V

Camille's. P.O.V

"Da-dad" Camille stuttered.

"Oh hey Camille whoa you've grown so big since I've seen you last" Camille's dad said obviously drunk.

"How did you... But... You" A confused Camille said she couldn't believe her eyes she looked at Moose who was by her side.

Moose's P.O.V

I couldn't believe my eyes , he looked exactly like the picture Camille showed me of him although he aged a little bit , brown eyes ,chocolate brown hair ,he has a a little bit of facial hair he wasn't to tall probably 2 inches shorter than me and you can tell he wasn't a guy you should be messing with.

I remember that day Cam told me a bit about her dad that was a few years after we met when we fully trusted each other, she told me he killed her mom because he was drunk or something like that and she ended up in foster care with Tyler . She use to always talk about how she wanted him out of there but years passed by and she started to hate the guy.

"Yes Camille I'm out of jail surprise" after the word jail the guys gasped ,he walked well it kinda looked like limping towards Camille but Luke , the ticks and I jumped in front of Camille .

"Hey man I think you need to go home or whatever" tick number 3 said.

"Yeah dude your obviously drunk" tick number 1 chimed in.

Camille's P.O.V

I had to know why he was here.

"Wait guys" I pushed my way through the guys.

"Dad what are you doing here? your not supposed to be here you were sent to jail for life"

"Hey listen you little prick I visited you and all you do is ask me what Im doing here, you ungrateful b-"

"Hey listen you have no right to talk to her like that just get out before we call the cops" Moose cut in obviously mad.

"I'm gonna get you , all of you especially you Camille , I'm gonna kill you all" he pointed a finger at me and left laughing an evil laugh.

I was scared I didn't know what to do I was angry I was feeling all these mixed emotions Moose must have sensed it because he put an arm around me , he guided me inside of the vault followed by the guys who was also followed by the girls who I didn't know was here.

"Yo man what was that" tick number 2 who wasn't talking at all finally spoke up.

"I don't know but whatever it is we need to protect ourselves especially Camille she's in danger and we can't let a guy from jail threaten us like that without standing guard" Luke stated.

"Wait why was he in jail?" questioned Anala who probably heard only half of what happened.

It was my turn to speak up.

"Well he killed my mom because he was drunk and that's how I ended up in foster care and how I met Tyler Gage who gave me his last name " I tried to explain without bursting into tears.

A/N : I know it's short but I enDed it there because I lost ideas sorry but I will continue anyways thanks for reading if you did.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N hey everyone I was soooooooo happy because I got a lot of reviews well not really a lot but u get what I mean soooo yeah and I mention Sophie in this chapter she's Moose's old gf and she kissed him in step up 2 sooooo yurp on with the story

Moose's P.O.V

We were headed back to our dorm to get ready for tonight, I am going to take Camille down to the club later with all the pirates it always cheers her up when we go down there.

I noticed how quiet Camille was she usually wasn't like this I know the events of today shocked her but his threat really wasn't going to happen since we've got each others backs.

Camille's P.O.V

I know Moose so well that I even know what he's thinking about right now , it's so hard to forget what happened today I really can't believe it he's out of jail I wonder how or what could've made them let him out. I was so lost in thought I didn't even realize we got to my dorm.

"Hey Cam I think I left my beanie in there can I... Hey , hey Cammie Chameleon Camille"

As I snapped back into reality I saw Moose's expression and by the look of it it got me kind of worried.

"Moose are you okay?"

"No no Camille are you okay?"

"I'm totally fine"

He suddenly grabbed me and gave me a bone crushing hug.

"Come on hurry up and change and make sure to look sexy for me"

He wink at me I couldn't help but giggle.

"Your such a goofball Marykate"

"Its my personality Ashley take it or leave it"

"I'm sorry but I'll leave it thank you very much"

With that being said he just huffed blew me a kiss and left . Those are the moments I love about my relationship with Moose we're just being ourselves.

Moose's P.O.V

I changed quickly and went to Camille's dorm room I was wearing my red and blue plaid shirt with a plain dark blue t-shirt , gray beanie cargo shorts and my black converse.I opened the door to Camille's room since she left it open and the sight in front of me left me speechless Camille was wearing black skinny jeans that hugged her curves a red tank top that made her breasts quite big and red converse, she left her hair down and there it had big curls , she had limited amount of makeup but she still looked beautiful , now you may think this is quite simple but believe me she looked stunning.

"Shall we?"she questioned I was lost for words.

"Ummm yes we um yeah we shall"

She laughed I just rolled my eyes.

We got to the vault and called everyone to go downstairs the girls stayed up to do what ever girls do. We all got down and timbalands the way I are was playing, i instantly remembered high school ahhh the memories.

I turned around heading for the bar when a girl about my age came up to me.

"Hey Moose remember me"

That voice seemed so familiar.

"Sophie?"

"Thats right and I haven't seen you in a while and I just want to say I wantyou back"She whispered in my ear I immediately backed away.

"Whoa Sophie umm hey I have a girlfriend so I'm not interested in dating you"

"Well i don't see her now" she leaned in close and kissed me I was trying to break free but she held me in place.

"Moose" I heard Camille say hurt wafulfilled in her voice Sophie finally stopped and I screamed at her.

"Dont you understand I have a girlfriend and I don't want to lose her because of you"

Camille went by my side.

"You little bitch" Camille yelled by now everyone in theclub stopped everything and gathered around us , never in my life have I heard Camille swear.

"Oh I'm the bitch when you were nothing but a friend to moose but he decided to date you what does he see in you , your a foster child my parents are stable and-"

Sophie got cut off when Camille jumped and grabbed her hair she tugged so hard Sophie gasped in pain , the two of them kept on pullingpunching and shoving we had to stop them. Jason , Luke , Jacob,and I tried to stop jason and I got a firm grip on Camille I talked to her quietly but she was still squirming.

"Cam I isn't worth it stop stop it Camille " I couldn't control her. On the other side of the room Sophie was going wild ,but the 2 guys just told her to leave but Sophie had to cause a scene.

"iM not done with you Camille Moose will be mine".

Cam calimed down a bit but I saw a lot of briuses on her arms.

A/N heyyyyyy so I didn't have that much inspiration today but since people want me to update it I did and if you guys have any suggestions I would be glad to take whatever advice I can get if I find something interesting I might include it so what do you think will happen next.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N : hey guys I have the biggest writers block ever and I'm wondering if you guys can help me , please suggest some ideas because I have nothing.. I'm super sorry if you thought this was a chapter. Again I'm sorry and I hope you have a nice day :D **


End file.
